All We'd Ever Need
by victoriousAriG
Summary: Bade song fic for All We'd Ever Need, by Lady Antebellum.


**A/N: So, I heard this song and thought of Bade. I haven't written anything in a while so I decided to do a song fic for it. I'm now working on a regular story and it will have multiple chapters. Hopefully, I'll finish some of it and post it soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song All We'd Ever Need, by Lady Antebellum.**

**Song lyrics are italicized, Beck's thoughts are bold, and Jade's are regular. **

* * *

><p><span>All We'd Ever Need<span>

_Boy, it's been all this time_

_And I can't get you off my mind_

_And nobody knows it but me_

Ever since we broke up, I've been thinking about you nonstop. When people ask, I say I'm fine and that you never cross my mind. No one knows the truth.

_I stare at your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody knows it but me_

A photo of you sits on my nightstand. I lay awake at night, just looking at it, wearing that red plaid shirt you left here. That photograph. No one knows about it. Not even you.

_Every day, I wipe my tears away_

I wake up crying. I'm strong enough to wipe the tears away when I go to school. There, I'm the invincible Jade West; when I get home, the tears begin to flow.

_So many nights, I've prayed for you to say_

_I should've been chasing you _

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

You should've followed me out that door. Instead of giving up, instead of saying the things you said, you should've showed me that I'm everything to you.

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_Maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had_

_Was all we'd ever need_

I could've told you that I love you more often. I should've said all the things I wanted to. I kept them inside me because I was scared. I've never known love before and this was strong. If I had told you these things, then you would know. You'd have known that we had we all we'd ever need.

_My friends think I'm moving on_

_But the truth is that I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me_

**Everyone thinks that I'm over Jade. No one knows the truth.**

_I've kept all the words you said in a box underneath my bed_

_And nobody knows it but me_

**The sweet things you've said. The first time you told me that you love me. The times we talked about the future we wanted. All those things you said, I wrote down. Scraps of paper fill a box that makes a home under my bed. The box. No one knows about it. Not even you.**

_But if you're happy, I'll get through somehow_

_But the truth is, I've been screaming out_

**I want you to be happy. If that means you're not with me, then fine. But, I wake up hearing myself say your name. At school, I try to play it cool. There, I am the cool, somewhat emotionless Beck Oliver; when I get home, the tears begin to flow.**

_I should've been chasing you _

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

**I should've followed you out that door. Instead of giving up, instead of saying the things I said. You were everything to me and I should've showed it.**

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_Maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had_

_Was all we'd ever need_

**I knew you were scared. I should've given you more reasons not to be. You'd have known that we had all we'd ever need.**

_It was all we'd ever need._

_Oh, I thought it was all we'd ever need_

Just us.

**Our love was real. And it still is.**

_I should've been chasing you_

**Why didn't I open the damn door?**

_You should've been trying to prove_

Sometimes just being there isn't enough.

_That you were all the mattered to me_

**Because you were.**

_Oh, you should've said all the things_

**You shouldn't have been afraid.**

_That I kept inside of me_

I'm not an open person. I don't put my feelings out there. Maybe, I should've. For Beck.

_You could have made me believe_

**I did believe, but you could've made me even more.**

_That what we had girl_

**We had everything. We had a pattern. We flowed. Somehow, even with the arguments, we worked. I don't know what went wrong. I know wasn't the fights.**

_Oh, that what we had_

_What we had,_

_It was all we'd ever need_

It's gone.

**We might never get it back.**

Something went wrong.

**We may never know what it was.**

I still love you, Beck.

**I still love you, Jade.**

_It was all we'd ever need_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay, so I kinda switched their parts at the end because I felt like it should be that way. - That sentence only makes sense if you hear the song.**

**What didja think? I'm not the best at song fics.**

**Working on some stuff, though. This was just to get something new on here. Also, I started this after TWC and I didn't feel right leaving it uncompleted. **

**~Dani**


End file.
